


Hold my hand

by MamboNumberFiveHargreeves



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AU, Bullet wound, Five Whump, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The Author Regrets Everything, hurt five
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamboNumberFiveHargreeves/pseuds/MamboNumberFiveHargreeves
Summary: The apocalypse has been averted.Everyone is back under the same roof, living as harmoniously as can be expected.The crime fighting days are back, fighting the battles the police can’t.Until everything goes to hell one day...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please bear that in mind.  
> I’m also no writer. I just notice the distinct lack of Five!Whump and thought I’d try my hand at this thing...  
> It’s not Beta read so all mistakes are mine.  
> Though I wouldn’t mind a beta?  
> It’s a slow build as it actually has a plot, please be patient with me.  
> Title is from Hold My Hand by The Fray.  
> Enjoy!

Five wanders into the kitchen deep in thought and makes a beeline straight to the brand new coffee machine. Muttering to himself he picks the fresh pot up and pours himself a cup.

“Hey lil’ bro”

Whipping around at the noise, Five levels Klaus with a weak glare, who waggles his fingers at him in response. In truth he hadn’t noticed his brothers presence, not that he’d ever admit to it.

“How many times do I have to say it before it sinks in Klaus, I’m older than you.”

Klaus simply links his hands behind his head

“Could've fooled me, dressed in those cute likkle shorts”

He giggles whilst waggling his eyebrows at said item of clothing, before yelping and ducking as the fruit bowl soared towards his head.

“You better not expect Mom to clean that up” came Diego’s voice from the kitchens entrance.

“Of course not. Klaus will.” Five states in a tone that offered no room for argument.

“Hey!”. Ben who was sat on the countertop watching the whole exchange unfold sniggered “I told you not to poke the bear...”

“more like teddy bear” Klaus muttered, apparently to thin air, though the other two siblings now knew he must be talking to Ben.

“Klaus!”

Yes?” Klaus replies in a singsong voices.

Five opens his mouth, probably to verbally flay Klaus, when Luther’s voice cuts him off. “what’s going on here?”

“Oh just some brotherly bonding...”

Five simply raised his eyebrows at Klaus before turning to Luther and shrugging “what he said.”

“Uh... ok” Luther glances between the two before turning to Diego with a questioning look.

“Don’t look at me, I’ve got nothing to do with all of... this”.

Just then Diego’s radio crackled to life “...hostage situation at the Grand Bank in Bricktown, suspects are armed and dangerous... all units...”

“Ah... saved by the radio”

“shut up Klaus! Suit up everyone, wheels up in 10!” Diego announces before rushing off to alert the others.

“Come on its showtime” Klaus declares whilst sashaying out the kitchen, Luther and Five rolling their eyes but following nonetheless. 15 minutes later everyone is piling into Diego’s car, with the exception of Five.

“Come on guys, how are we supposed to be an effective crime deterrent if we can’t even leave the house on time!”

“Yeesh... you sounded just like daddy dearest there Lulu” came Klaus’ sassy retort from the backseat.

“Shut up and put your seatbelt on!” Five taps the roof of the car “I’ll meet you there, don’t be long.” And with that he summons his powers and disappears in a flash of blue light. Reappearing silently in the alley across the street from the bank he assesses the situation from the outside. There is three police cars already on the scene, officers cordoning the area off and shouting orders to each other and the already growing crowd of media and curious onlookers. Focusing on the nearby officers he can catch snippets of what they are discussing “... minimum fifteen gunmen from witnesses descriptions, could be more. All heavily armed, it’s basically a small militia” “how many hostages?” “15 employees and at least a dozen customers. We’re estimating at least 30 in total...” “Jesus...” “intel believes that they are trying to get into the main vault, there’s at least £270 million in there.”

Five turns at the rumble of an approaching engine and sees Diego pulling up behind him in the Rolls Royce. Once they’ve all extracted themselves, Luther with some difficulty, he fills them in with what he’s found out. Vanya pulls the laptop out that she brought along, pulling up the basic layout of the bank and surrounding buildings and placing it on the bonnet of the car. Despite Luther being Number One, Diego quickly takes charge.

“We will go in from the roof and the back door that opens into the alley, that gives us more chance to get into position before we are spotted. Five and Klaus your on me. Alison and Vanya you’re with Luther. Once we have the main floor cleared, you two” he gestured towards Luther, Allison “sweep the upper floors, while Vanya and Klaus stay with the hostages”

“What about me?” Five questions

“You’re with me, we will sweep the lower floor and the vault and clear out the stragglers.” “Everyone understand their job?”

He was met with a chorus of yes’ and umhmms.

“Good, Be careful, from what I can figure, these guys are organised and somewhat well trained.”

“You got it boss” Klaus declares dramatically, hand to his head in a mock salute. He was met with four pairs of rolling eyes and a blank stare off Five.

“Get in, catch the bad guys, free the hostages and get out. Sounds easy enough.” Said Allison from Vanya side. Ever since the near miss almost half a year ago, Allison and Vanya have become somewhat inseparable. Desperate to make sure the same mistakes aren’t made again now they’ve been given a second chance. After all hindsight truly is 50:50.

“Let’s not get too complacent with this many lives on the line”. Luther chastises.

“We are wasting time!” Five all but shouts. “Can we get on with it?”

“Fine.”

“Lets go break bones and crush skulls shall we.” Klaus mutters.

“Move out!”


	2. Chapter 2

The team move undetected to the rear entrance of the bank which was surprisingly unguarded.  
“Strange that they don’t have a man posted here” Diego points out “you’d have thought they’d be more cautious?”  
“They could be just inside the door?” Luther adds while pulling his hand out of his overcoat and cracking his knuckles.  
“Benny?” Klaus is now turned towards Ben, though the others just see the wall. “Have a look for us pretty please”  
Ben sighs but proceeds to walk through the wall and returns quickly.  
Klaus repeats what Ben has just told him.  
“Ok there’s Two (2) guys. Both about 20 feet through the door, armed but unaware we are here.”  
“Ok” Diego goes into leader mode “Luther you will open the door just wide enough for me to throw my knives through, then we will...”  
The door beside them swings open, none of them hearing the lock click over Diego’s voice. Diego prepares to throw an already unsheathed knife, and Luther starts forward before they realise who it is.  
“Five!”  
“What the hell man!”  
“Come on in, they are dealt with...” Five glances behind “quickly!”  
They all rush in the now open door and are met with the sight of both guards slumped against the wall, necks clearly broken.  
“Jeez Five...”  
“They won’t be alerting anyone now.”  
“Couldn’t have just knocked them out?” Ah Luther ever the pacifist...  
“Oh I’m sorry Luther.” Five snarls “would you rather them wake and alert the others? The ones with the hostages perhaps?”  
“Enough both of you!” Allison’s voice, though barely above a whisper, was enough to silence the pair before things got too loud.  
“Ben says the hallways clear” Klaus’ voice cut through the tension surrounding the glaring siblings.  
“Thanks Ben” said Diego “Come on guys”  
Silently the group emerged into the hallway, senses heightened and ready for anything. As they neared the doorway,the door already cracked open slightly, murmuring voices could be heard beyond the threshold.  
Diego held his fist up as indication to halt. ‘How many’ he mouths to Klaus, who turns his head to the right for a moment then holds eight (8) fingers up. Damn they are outnumbered. ‘Hostages?’ A shake of Klaus’ head.  
Turning to Five who was stood waiting for the word to go ahead as if he could read his mind, he nods. Five disappears in a flash. As soon as he hears the sound of commotion coming from inside he pushes the door open and enters the fray, swiftly followed by the others. Five is holding his own at the back of the room, keeping three (3) for the men occupied, none had pulled their guns seeming to have the sense that in such close quarters they might shoot each other, they did however, appear to have some skill with hand to hand combat as Five was barely able to land a hit before having to jump out of the oncoming path of a fist or boot. He jumps between two of the men and pauses long enough for them to take a swing at him, only to jump away at the last second causing both men to hit each other across the faces. The drop bonelessly to the floor from the direct hit. 

The remaining five (5) had turned towards the siblings upon their entry and dove towards them. Each sibling met their assailant head on with skill and speed that only came from gruelling practice. Diego quickly took out his man with two (2) quick jabs and a tremendous roundhouse kick to the jaw, and immediately jumped on the back of the one who had Vanya backing into a corner. Putting him into a chokehold he dragged him down to the ground with him and held him there still he stopped struggling, and then a little longer for good measure.  
Deftly pushing the dead weight off his and leaping to his feet, he glances at Vanya to make sure she’s ok and turns in time to see Luther throw his opponent across the room into another of the men. The man who was thrown flops to the ground and stays there while the other, still conscious lay groaning.  
That left two (2), one of which was oblivious to the condition of his comrades and still fighting with Allison and Klaus. The two (2) together where evenly matched with their opponent none of the three (3) able to land an effective blow. Luther and Diego where about to step in when Allison, who had apparently had enough of the physical aspect of the fight announced “I heard a rumour... that you are blind.” Instantly the man stopped fighting and wildly glanced around apparently seeing nothing but darkness. He didn’t see Luther’s fist, but he felt it. Panting, the siblings turned in time to see Five finish the last man off.  
“Well...that was exhilarating. Let’s do it again sometime.” Says Klaus once he had caught his breath. Then chuckling at something Ben must’ve said in response.  
“Somebody will have heard that” Said Allison  
“Lets hope not.” Said Five while wiping his hands on his shorts, and straightening his blazer.  
They fell into line behind Diego’s lead and headed to the door on the left of the room.  
“Right we split up now, Luther take Allison up the stairs and make sure there isn’t anyone hiding up there. Good or Bad.”  
“Meet back here in 20?” Luther says glancing at his watch.  
“Yeah”  
The two (2) slip out of the door leading to the stairs leaving the remaining four (4) siblings to stand at the door that enters the main atrium of the bank.  
“Ben who’s in there?” Diego asks, cutting out the middle man.  
There’s a pause then Klaus says “four (4) gunmen at the far end of the room with about twenty (20) hostages sat on the floor by the tellers”  
“Any injured?”  
“Errm... one (1) man, bleeding shoulder, probably shot?”  
“Damn!”  
“Will they see me if I look?”  
“Shouldn’t do if your quick he says”  
Diego looks around the doorframe quickly then pulls back.  
“Too quick”  
He looks again slightly longer this time.  
“Right. What we need is a distraction. Five I need you to jump Vanya next to the hostages and act like one of them. Keep them quiet and safe while we draw a couple of them over here, then join in. But remember, we can’t have the hostages caught in the crossfire. Vanya you stay with them and see if you can help the wounded man?”  
Vanya nods “Don’t do anything reckless”  
“Ben give me the all clear to jump.” Five says before holding Vanya’s hand.  
“Three (3), two (2), now”  
In a blue flash Five and Vanya are seated next to the wounded man and the rest of the hostages. The scared people flinch and look as though they might panic, but quiet down when Five puts his finger to his mouth in a shushing action and they see they both aren’t one of the gunmen.  
“Wha... who are you? how did you get here?” whispers a young blonde woman who only looked about 20 years old.  
“Not right now.” Five whispers back.  
“Hey! What are you whispering about! Keep quiet or you’ll all end up like him.” A tall gunmen shouts and the proceeds to kick the wounded man in the leg, who squirms in discomfort but to his credit doesn’t make a sound.  
Suddenly a clattering sound comes from near the doorway.  
“What was that!”  
Silence.  
“Who’s there!”  
Again the shout is met with only silence.  
“You two (2) go and check” ordered the tall gunman, who is obviously in charge.  
The two (2) goons wander over to the area the sound came from and Five holds his breath as they get closer to the doorway that Diego and Klaus are just behind. Looking around, the two (2) fail to find the origin of the sound and turn around to look back towards their superior, foolishly not checking the door. That would be their downfall.  
As soon as there backs are turned two (2) flashes of silver glint behind them and they end up face down on the floor, each with a knife perfectly in the back of their necks. Dead instantly.  
That’s Five’s cue. Leaping to his feet and jumping behind the second man who had just started to lift his gun, picking a large stapler up off the desk behind him he shouts “hey moron!” and as he turns Five swings the heavy object as hard as he can straight at his face. With a crunch and a spurt of blood the goon falls bonelessly to the floor, dead to the world. Throwing the stapler over his shoulder he jumps behind the last man who is still staring and pointing his gun at the spot he was seconds ago. Tapping him on the shoulder and then jumping two (2) feet to the right, the man whirls round only to receive a knife dead centre in his chest. Gun falling harmlessly to the floor he stumbles back a few steps and falls down. He won’t be getting back up.  
The silence is only broken by sobs and a couple of gasps from the hostages as they process what just happened.  
“It’s ok. Your safe now, we will get you out of here as soon as we can.”  
“Klaus, Vanya get these people out of here. The way we came in and down the alley to the front of the bank, that man needs an ambulance.” He gestures to the still bleeding man slumped against the wall with his hand pressed to his shoulder.  
Klaus puts his hand on Diego’s shoulder.  
“Be careful, we will meet you out there?”  
“Yes. We will clear up the stragglers then we can leave.”  
“See you soon.” Turning to address the hostages “be as quick and quiet as you can.”  
The terrified people rushed to follow Vanya out of the door uttering their thanks and patting his arm as they passed. Klaus allowed the bleeding man to lean on him as much as he needed as they followed everyone out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hers the whump we’ve all been waiting (not so patiently) for! There’s more to come... *evil laugh*   
> Poor little Five...
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos! they give me the inspiration to make this as good as I can for you guys!  
> Enjoy. :)

Once the hostages had safely left Diego and Five can begin the process of clearing the rest of the bank out. The first place they head towards is the vaults underground. As they descend the stairs, Diego in front, they can see the round door to the vault is open. With no one outside the vault keeping watch they can creep forwards unnoticed. Diego unsheathes two (2) of his wickedly sharp knives and offers one (1) to Five. Five looks shocked for a minute before nodding his thanks and takes it, testing the weight of it in his hand and nods again.

Diego holds up three (3) fingers, then two (2) and finally one (1). Rushing in the entrance, or in Five’s case jumping in they get to work on the three (3) men who are in the process of loading huge wads of cash into large hold-all’s. Five is much more efficient now he has his new weapon, slicing whatever or whomever comes close enough.

Soon enough all three (3) robbers are on the ground groaning, clutching their newly acquired injuries. None are immediately life threatening and Diego pulls out three (3) pairs of handcuffs from one of his many holsters, cuffing the three (3) men together and one (1) of them to a bolted down leg of the table in the centre of the room, effectively tying them all together. Leaving them where they are, as they are going nowhere after Five had shut the vault door on them for good measure, they proceed to sweep the lower level. After finding nobody else in the few rooms underground Diego’s voices his concerns.

“I thought there would be more than this going off size of the operation?”

“Maybe we missed some upstairs?” Five replies

“Yeah... or this is it? They didn’t seem to expect to be interrupted.”

“Hmm... either way, we better check before we leave”

“Let’s go then. I want to get home.”

Emerging back on the ground floor they are met with an empty atrium, save for the bodies still on the floor.

“There’s a corridor to the left from what I remember of the blueprints, offices and stuff. We can check there first.”

“After you boss man.”

“Careful, you sound like Klaus.” Diego chuckled, receiving a punch to the arm and a glare for his troubles.

Opening the door they are met with an empty hallway. Counting (6) doors, Five moves to the first and looks to Diego with his head tilted before swinging the door open. Nothing. Just a pristine conference room. Shrugging, they move on to the next. Again it’s empty.

Diego sighs “we are wasting our time”.

Five only shakes his head and moves on to the next door. He swings the door open only to jump out of the way of a volley of bullets, which thud into the wall behind where he was stood.

“Time wasting huh?” Five mutters before pulling a knife off Diego, grabbing him and jumping into the room.

Landing silently with his back to the drawn blinds of the window, his blue flash lost in the lights of the police cars outside. He reaches around the closest man and slits his throat efficiently. Diego throws a knife into the back of the man stood off to the side with his gun still pointed at the door. The remaining three (3) swing around and open fire at them. Diego rolls to the side gracefully while Five reappears behind the man closest to the door and jumps on his back, causing him to press the trigger on his gun hitting his comrade in the leg. Five snaps his neck while Diego is finishing the wounded man off.

The remaining gunman levels his gun at Diego while he is distracted and Five realises he isn’t going to get out of the way quick enough.

A split second is all it takes.

Diego grabs a nearby knife and throws at the man just as five reappears in front of him and the sound of a gunshot echoes around the room.

 

The man falls to the ground unmoving with a knife in his eye socket.

“Five! What was you thinking? I could’ve hit you!”

Diego all but shouts in disbelief. Five just remains with his back facing him seemingly staring at the now dead man.

“Are you even listening you idiot!” Diego says pushing to his feet, groaning and looking at his upper arm which is bleeding “dammit!” He must’ve been caught by that bullet as the guy was falling. Looking back up he sees Five take a half step backwards and begin to turn towards him.

“Five? You ok?”

He is met with silence.

He looks over Five and doesn’t immediately see anything wrong with the boy. Until he turns to face him completely.

His eyes are wide and he looks shocked.

Five’s gasp cuts through the silence as he lifts a trembling hand and touches the deep wound practically bubbling with blood, his fingers coming away bright red. He glances down to asses the damage, shuddering at the sight of pink frothy blood oozing out of his chest, forming a huge Rosetta of crimson. His breathing picking up as his body began to register the pain and damage caused by the bullet ripping a fiery hole through his body

“oh... shit” he wheezes out.

“FIVE!” The voice seemed muffled and warped, as though underwater, ‘ _Water_ _in_ _a_ _bank_? _No_ _surely_ _not_...’ he mused. Confused he looks up but with his vision warping like his hearing he receives no clarification to his whereabouts.

“NO!” A male voice, familiar and yet foreign at the same time sounded clearer from somewhere above him.

“Hey! Hey, open your eyes. Co... come on!” _Ah_ _Diego_. It’s Diego’s stutter that gives him away, and five mentally shakes himself for not realising sooner. _Wait_... _open_ _his_ _eyes_? _When_ did he close them? In fact how did he end up on the floor? He feels Diego’s big hands pushing down on his chest and all he can do is groan. Despite his prone position the vertigo that washes over him nearly carries him away and it’s everything he can do just to cling to consciousness.

“...Allison, Five’s been shot... he’s los... lood...hurry!”

Snippets of a one sided conversation dance just away from his awareness, until his shoulders are shaken and despite their gentleness, the pain instantly brought the world into sharp focus around him.

“There h...he is, keep those eyes on me, that’s it k..kid.”

He grimaces as he resumes his pressure on the wound, the blood pumping out at a frankly alarming rate.

“Not a kid” he chokes out past the liquid in his throat, the words are accompanied by a thick metallic taste he recognises instantly.

“Woah... easy!” Diego’s startled cry brought enough awareness back for him to feel the agony of his body being tilted sideways as his lungs proceed to tear themselves out and the rush of blood passes his lips and dribbles down his chin and neck.

“Nghh... Diego stop!” He manages out after what feels an eternity of anguish and blood, and he’s lowered down onto his back with a gentleness he didn’t know his tough ‘big’ brother possessed. It took more effort than he thought possible but Five finally managed to open his eyes and hold his brothers gaze. _Oh_ _he’s_ _talking_

“...is nearly here, j..just gotta hold on f...for a little longer” _I_ _thought_ _he’d_ _got_ _over_ _that_ _stutter_ _years_ _ago_?

“I’m..” he swallowed a mouthful of liquid before continuing “I’m not going anywhere you idiot” the last few words come in stuttered gasps that almost contradict him, but hell if he has ever been anything but stubborn, and he’s not letting a stupid bullet rip away everything he has worked so hard for. But the air is getting thinner with each inhale, and he has to keep blinking to stop the light dimming around him. He knows he is fading as he lies there choking under the pressure of pulling air into his damaged lungs. Muffled noises coming from all around him drag him to the surface again, this time he’s greeted by the panicked faces of Allison, Klaus and Luther swimming dizzyingly above him.

“Gotta go, have to get him home to mom”

“what about the hospital?”

“No. He might be older but he still looks thirteen! We can’t answer the questions they’ll ask...”

Five scrunches his eyes closed against the nauseating swirls of light and colour only to have his face incessantly tapped with the back of a hand.

”eyes open Five!”

“Ngh... stop” he slurs, his tongue is numb, in fact so is the rest of his body, which doesn’t alarm him like it should do. He peels his lids open and just weakly stares up into Klaus’ frowning face, committing the details of the furrowed brow and sparkling eyes of his sibling to memory, then lazily rolls his eyes to Allison and Luther before ending up gazing up at Diego, he can’t pull in enough air to speak but he hopes his eyes got the message across I’m so sorry and I love you, goodbye.

 

Then darkness.


End file.
